Dragons and Things Episodes
''Summaries and Recaps 'Dragons and Things - Backstory' * 'Dragons and Things - Backstory: Back to Before - Episode 1' * 'Dragons and Things - Backstory: Before The End - Episode 2' 'Dragons and Things - Sidetracked' * 'Dragons and Things - Sidetracked: Adventures in Leeraland ' * 'Dragons and Things - Sidetracked: Leeraland Part II: Have Your Cake' 'Dragons and Things - Season 1' * 'Season 1 Episode 1 - Cold Open' * 'Season 1 Episode 2 - Snow Day' * 'Season 1 Episode 3 - Freeze Frame' * 'Season 1 Episode 4 - Lowered Elevations' * 'Season 1 Episode 5 - Birds of a Feather' * 'Season 1 Episode 6 - Where Everybody Know's Your Name' * 'Season 1 Episode 7 - A Dark and Stormy Knight' * 'Season 1 Episode 8 - Keep Calm and Kill em All' * 'Season 1 Episode 9 - Allegedly' * 'Season 1 Episode 10 - Cock-A-Doodle-DIE' * 'Season 1 Episode 11 - Fine Spirits' * 'Season 1 Episode 12 - With a Midnight Howl' * 'Season 1 Episode 13 - Just the Worst of Times' * 'Season 1 Episode 14 - And My Hammer' * 'Season 1 Episode 15 - The Gulch Between Us' * 'Season 1 Episode 16 - Generally Fun Guys' * 'Season 1 Episode 17 - For The Queen' * 'Season 1 Episode 18 - Stories To Tell In The Darklands' * 'Season 1 Episode 19 - Good Krag, Bad Krag' * 'Season 1 Episode 20 - Quigley Down Under' * 'Season 1 Episode 21 - B Team Best Team' * 'Season 1 Episode 22 - Blunder Down Under' * 'Season 1 Episode 23 - Mad World' * 'Season 1 Episode 24 - Those Left Behind' * 'Season 1 Episode 25 - Low Drider' * 'Season 1 Episode 26 - Serpentine Pattern' * 'Season 1 Episode 27 - Joint Task Farce' * 'Season 1 Episode 28 - Cave of Blunders' * 'Season 1 Episode 29 - Daylight Savings' * 'Season 1 Episode 30 - Woe Betide' * 'Season 1 Episode 31 - The Night Hag Cometh' * 'Season 1 Episode 32 - Alchemical Solutions' * 'Season 1 Episode 33 - Sibling Rivalry' * 'Season 1 Episode 34 - Just Like New' * 'Season 1 Episode 35 - Sixx of One' * 'Season 1 Episode 36 - Drag on and on and on' * 'Season 1 Episode 37 - Scum and Villainy' * 'Season 1 Episode 38 - After Math' * 'Season 1 Episode 39 - Heron-imous Botch' * 'Season 1 Episode 40 - Two Timing Two-Times' 'Dragons and Things - Season 2 * '''Season 2 Episode 01 - Together Again * Season 2 Episode 02 - Where Wolves? * Season 2 Episode 03 - Pure Lunai-cy * Season 2 Episode 04 - Big Bad Wolves * Season 2 Episode 05 - Never Split The Party * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 06 - WWMD|'Season 2 Episode 06 - WWMD']] * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 07 - Nihilist Moths to the Flame|'Season 2 Episode 07 - Nihilist Moths to the Flame']] * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 08 - Little Lamp-blighters|'Season 2 Episode 08 - Little Lamp-blighters']] Markus and Thistle really love tree, but that's going to be a problem for the others who still need to track down the witch, Yessendra. In the weird fey demi-plane they've become trapped in, the rules are never what they seem. Can the heroes hope to win a game they don't know how to play? * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 09 - Fallen Forward|'Season 2 Episode 09 - Fallen Forward']] The Krag Krew has broken the werewolf den plaguing the town of Breem, but they discovered a dangerous new enemy with power beyond theirs. Quigley has been called to account for his decisions in the process, and his failing powers have put him at a serious disadvantage. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 10 - A Little Fire Scarecrow|'Episode 10 - A Little Fire Scarecrow']]' - 50th Episode of DaT' The Krag Krew is in terrible peril in the lost temple of a powerful fire spirit. Quigley is caught in the crosshairs of a terrible ghost of flames, and hope may quickly turn to ashes. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 11 - Hostel Work Environment|'Season 2 Episode 11 - Hostel Work Environment']] An old ally finds the Krag Krew on their hag hunt, while Alex and Kimbulton divert to avoid the giving away the party's position to the enemy. It's been a few days since they've slept in a proper bed. Luckily, a roadside inn might be just the place for a good night's sleep. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 12 - Cold Reception|'Season 2 Episode 12 - Cold Reception']] The first time the Krag Krew faced down the winter hag things went badly for them. Now they're making up for past mistakes, and ending this fight once and for all. Can they redeem themselves, or will they find themselves out in the cold once more? * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 13 - Ice Breaker|'Season 2 Episode 13 - Ice Breaker']] Polarna's icy fortress contains many dangers, but the Krag Krew isn't backing down. Of course, if they can't break through her horde of frozen undead, they may end up joining her ranks before they even meet her. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 14 - Friendly Fire|'Season 2 Episode 14 - Friendly Fire']] The showdown between the Krew and Polarna has begun. This battle might be bigger than it first appeared. Kimbulton struggles to shake off the hag's mental domination. The Krew is prepared for a fight, but this is her basement, and she's one mean BW. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 15 - Victory Lap|'Season 2 Episode 15 - Victory Lap']] Polarna is dead, but the Krag Krew is left wondering whether she has really been defeated. They have several paths in front of them, and must decide whether the return home, or investigate further dangers. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 16 - Pick A Side|'Season 2 Episode 16 - Pick A Side']] It's time for the villains to take the spotlight as we look back on what happened to Tony Two-Times and his band of miscreants. Their loyalty to the Sixxers is tested when a new foe makes a tempting offer, and the brigands must decide what they are really fighting for. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 17 - All A Bad Dream|'Season 2 Episode 17 - All A Bad Dream']] The Krag Krew returns to a place they'd previously been banished from to find that times have changed, and that the Krew's own past may be stalking them from the shadows. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 18 - A Fey Old Time|'Season 2 Episode 18 - A Fey Old Time']] The quest to restore Dwindle's druidship continues in the fey demiplane where the laws of nature are mere suggestions. But can the heroes hope to defeat their strange enemies with Markus unable to risk preparing his full arsenal of magic? * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 19 - Nue Objective|'Season 2 Episode 19 - Nue Objective']] The Krag Krew has been imprisoned, but they didn't even deserve it this time! Alex will have to free her friends if they have any chance of defeating the creature that stalks the townfolk's nightmares. But they'll have to move fast, because one of their own is the monster's newest prey. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 20 - Sick and Tired|'Season 2 Episode 20 - Sick and Tired']] As the heroes explore The Well in the center of Dormyn’s Ford, their failure to remain inconspicuous causes some problems for their allies still trapped in the Dungeons beneath DeFount Manor. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 21 - The Well, Actually|'Season 2 Episode 21 - The Well Actually']] With Jerand Hasp in the wind, the Krag Krew has to decide what to do with the strange stone he left them. Will they be able to track down the Nue before it destroys Krag? Or will his nightmares all come true? * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 22 - Acquittal|'Season 2 Episode 22 - Acquittal']] The Krag Krew is victorious over the evil that lurks beneath Dormyn’s Ford, and they must decide whether to return home to Trapsborough, or settle the score with a recent nemesis. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 23 - Mind Games|'Season 2 Episode 23 - Mind Games']] Sir Quigley is alone against a force he may not be able to defeat. Hounded by demons, the Krag Krew must work to uncover why they are being hunted if they have any hope of staying ahead of their enemies. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 24 - Rune Awakening|'Season 2 Episode 24 - Rune Awakening']] A demon has Quigley in its clutches, and the Krag Krew's attempts to rescue him have led them to a carnival of horrors. Will they be able to pull the comatose knight from the Abyss's grasp? * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 25 - Running of the Bull|'Season 2 Episode 25 - Running of the Bull']] The Krag Krew is going to have to fight their way out of a diabolical trap set by an old enemy. Luckily, a new ally (special guest, Jason Bulmahn) is bringing in the big guns to help them out. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 26 - Sixx Shooter|'Season 2 Episode 26 - Sixx Shooter']] The Krew prepares to seek out and take down Krag's outer demons while an old enemy seeks vengeance. The fight for Trapsborough isn't over. * Season 2 Episode 27 - Disorganized Crime Trevor Sixx thinks his assassins finished the Krag Krew, but they are about to prove that if you come at the Barbarian Prince, you'd better not miss. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 28 - Barrowed Time|'Season 2 Episode 28 - Barrowed Time']] The Sixxers are broken, Trapsborough is safe, and it's time for the Krag Krew to seek out the weapon that will end Xyl'sea's reign of chaos once and for all. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 29 - Sinn Tax|'Season 2 Episode 29 - Sinn Tax']] In the Warden Barrows, the Krag Krew delves into an ancient tomb to retrieve a mighty weapon against evil. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 30 - Reborn Identity|'Season 2 Episode 30 - Reborn Identity']] At great cost, the Krag Krew has past the trials of Arrander. Now, it's time to see if this weapon was worth it. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 31 - As You Wished|'Season 2 Episode 31 - As You Wished']] After a devastating loss, a small band of heroes tries to regroup and move on. They seek out a powerful ally for the coming war, but if he is going to save the world, they'll need to save him from himself first. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 32 - Cluster Ducked|'Season 2 Episode 32 - Cluster Ducked']] After tracking down the source of the Church's troubles in Anderley, the Krew faces off against one of Xylsea's operatives. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 33 - Friday Knight Fights|'Season 2 Episode 33 - Friday Knight Fights']] With nothing more than a name, the Krag Krew turns to the underground to get some answers. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 34 - Slime Time|'Season 2 Episode 34 - Slime Time']] The Krew tracks a mysterious killer's movements through the sewers beneath Anderley. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 35 - Loose Cannons|'Season 2 Episode 35 - Loose Cannons']] In the wake of a horrible debacle, the Krag Krew must answer to the Church of Arrander for letting a dangerous killer escape. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 36 - Cult of Personalities|'Season 2 Episode 36 - Cult of Personalities']] Members of the Krew hang on the edge of death, and they can't find anyone willing to take them through the dark waters between them and their quarry. An old ally may provide an opportunity to move forward, but they'll need help with a little problem first. * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 37 - Unholy Ship!|'Season 2 Episode 37 - Unholy Ship!']] * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 38 - Island Time|'Season 2 Episode 38 - Island Time']] * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 39 - Penultimate Fighting Champions|'Season 2 Episode 39 - Penultimate Fighting Champions']] * [[Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 40 - Swing and Abyss|'Season 2 Episode 40 - Swing and Abyss']] * Join us for the next episode - Friday @6pm PDT only on Twitch. Starting 11/4/2019 the show will feature special One-Off campaigns until returning with a band new 2E story line starting in January 2020. Category:Episode Guides